<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marty Grass by terryreviews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247454">Marty Grass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews'>terryreviews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Odd Pair [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie, as it turns out, is a very affectionate drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Odd Pair [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marty Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/gifts">jessm78</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had the idea of Jamie getting drunk due to a conversation I had with someone about the Two Doctors and what a shame it was that it wasn't filmed in New Orleans as intended. So, I decided to write a little something where they DO go to New Orleans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blare of trumpets, drums, and the roar of a joyous crowd blasted through the open doors. As the Doctor poked his head out he began to bob along to the punchy jazz.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful! Jamie, Victoria, come see!" He was already outside.</p><p>Jamie and Victoria exchanged looks before following the Doctor.</p><p>They were in an ally and it was darker outside but not quite night. From their spot at the back they could see into the main street.</p><p>"Look at the size of those things Doctor!" Jamie gawked at the massive, colorful, cartoonish sculptures that drifted over the heads of the crowd. Costumed people strewn over the structures were tossing an assortment of things to the people. </p><p>"Yes, Jamie," the Doctor smiled, "they are rather big."</p><p>"Where are we Doctor?" Victoria asked, lingering by the TARDIS as if not daring to believe they'd landed somewhere not only safe but fun.</p><p>"Madi Gras, I should think. You can tell from the colors, the floats," he pointed at the things passing by, "and several other factors." He was bouncing in place, chomping at the bit to join the fray.</p><p>"Marty Grass?" Jamie blinked, glancing back at Victoria who shook her head, "what's that?"</p><p>"Madi Gras," the Doctor corrected, "it's a celebration, a holiday. Takes place 47 hours before Easter every year in the city of New Orleans. Fascinating history. I'll have to see about taking you two on some tours," he clapped his hands together and said, "come along! Let's join the festivities!" He began pulling out his recorder as he rushed towards the crowd.</p><p>"Och! Wait for us!"</p><p>---</p><p>Jamie, as it turned out, was a very affectionate drunk.</p><p>Without the threats of beasties, crazy scientists, or natural disasters, eventually Victoria and Jamie found themselves having fun.</p><p>Distinct dishes, pulse pounding music, dancing, jaw dropping spectacles, and drinking. Lots and lots of drinking.</p><p>Most of which conducted by the young man.</p><p>He use to drink back home. They all did. That's how it was. Drinking games and songs abounded. But Jamie had never really let his hair down, not with all the threats of early death at the hands of red coats and the like. Needed to keep some awareness about him. And in the TARDIS, there weren't really any spirits. None that he saw anyway. Needless to say, it had been quite a while since he'd drank and even longer since he'd drank to access.</p><p>Now, the Doctor held Jamie up with one arm around his waist and Jamie's arm slung over his shoulder as he fished around his pocket for the TARDIS key.</p><p>"No, not that one," he said absently as he moved from one trouser pocket to the next, all under the strain of Jamie's weight.</p><p>As he went to try and shift Jamie to get better access to the pockets on that side of his body, Jamie lolled his head to look at him. A sloppy smile of his face.</p><p>"Ye're so handsome," he slurred.</p><p>Despite the eight and his growing frustration at not finding the key, the Doctor laughed.</p><p>"Why thank you Jamie," he gave a little grunt, "though I believe, in your state, anyone would seem so."</p><p>Jamie frowned and shook his head like a doll who's neck popped out of joint, "nay! Ye're <em>always</em> handsome." He tried to bring his whisky drenched lips tot he Doctor's who gently ducked.</p><p>"Jamie, please," he huffed, "I'm trying to get us inside." He finally found the key in an inside pocket and was trying to get it into the lock.</p><p>"Why can't we stay out here? It's nice out here," Jamie sighed and nuzzled into the Doctor's neck.</p><p>"Because," the Doctor swallowed when Jamie kissed his neck and finally shoved the key into the lock, "you're drunk. You need to have a lie down."</p><p>"I'm fine!" Jamie protested but never the less allowed himself to be half dragged on his wobbling feet into the ship.</p><p>The Doctor laughed, "Jamie, you danced on a table! You took your shirt off which got you all of those necklaces you're wearing," it had taken twenty minutes of arguing to get the shirt back on, "you nearly picked a fight with a man that whistled because you thought he was whistling at me."</p><p>"It was hot," Jamie whined, "and nobody whistles at my Doctor." He swelled with pride and strength for one brief second before slumping at the Doctor heavy enough that they both toppled to the floor.</p><p>"Oomph! Ow, oh...oh Jamie? You alright?" He rolled onto his knees, checking Jamie over for any bumps or bruises.</p><p>Jamie was on his back looking up at him, still as smiley as ever. With a boldness, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the Doctor and pulled him down.</p><p>"I'm fine," he mumbled.</p><p>"Jamie!" The Doctor tried to lift himself but Jamie held on tighter, his face mushed into the highlander's chest.</p><p>"Just let me hold ye," Jamie said softly, running his hands up and down the Doctor's back, "it's been fun. So much fun today Doctor and I just want to hold ye. Ye're so handsome and smart. Ye're my clever chappie. Let me kiss ye Doctor." All rambling and slurred but so sincere. He kissed the Doctor's head.</p><p>The Doctor felt his pulse quicken as he squirmed against the unyielding hold, "Jamie," he coughed, "you're not in any position to be kissed or give kisses right now. Let me put you to bed," at Jamie's needy sound he poked him in the ribs, "not like that! And you can sleep this off."</p><p>"Can sleep right here," Jamie's eyes drifted shut, still holding the Doctor to him.</p><p>With some adament wiggling, the Doctor managed to get loose and sat up, hair messed up.</p><p>"Now, Jamie, really," the Doctor batted at the young man's hands when he tried to pull him back down, "you don't to lay on the floor and what if Victoria comes in?" She had the Doctor return her to the TARDIS earlier as the night had drawn on, "do you want to make even more of a fool of yourself?"</p><p>"Don't care," Jamie kept trying to pull him down, "have you with me.</p><p>The Doctor closed his eyes and counted to three, trying to quell the swelling in his hearts. When he opened them again he said, "Jamie I'll make you a deal."</p><p>"Oh?" That gave the man pause.</p><p>"Yes," he took each of Jamie's hands and pushed them against the young man's chest, "if you behave and let me put you to bed, and you promise to sleep on these feelings, if you <em>still</em> want to when you're awake and sober, I'll kiss you then. Fair?"</p><p>It took Jamie a moment to process what had been said but when he did, "oh, aye, Doctor." He needed help to stand but, seemingly with motivation, managed to make a wobbling line to his bedroom.</p><p>Boots, sporran, beads and all, Jamie fell face first into his bed. He idly watched as the Doctor set about getting things ready.</p><p>"Here's a pitcher of water and a glass," he said, placing the items on the night side table. He ran a hand over Jamie's shoulder blades, "sleep well Jamie."</p><p>Jamie rolled onto his back and caught the Doctor's forearm in a firm but gentle grip, "I'm going to kiss ye so much when I wake up," he promised with a yawn. His arm dropped and his eyes closed. </p><p>The Doctor stood, watching, until there was snoring.</p><p>He smiled to himself and whispered, "we'll see Jamie," before shutting off the light and leaving the room.</p><p>---</p><p>"Ooo, my head," Jamie held onto his head as if that would help stop the pain.</p><p>"Good afternoon," he heard next to him. </p><p>He turned his gaze to the Doctor, sitting up right with a magazine in his lap.</p><p>Jamie winced and closed his eyes, "what time is it?" he groaned. His mouth tasted like ash, his head pounded, and there was something moderately tight and itchy against his neck.</p><p>He peeked down and saw strings of little purple and green pearls around his neck and forced himself to sit up.</p><p>"What's all this?" He clutched the smooth plastic beads in his hand tugging them up and off, holding them out for his bleary inspection.</p><p>"A reward for a rather marvelous, topless, dance you did at one of the local bars," the Doctor said, good natured and clearly quite amused. Though there was an edge of nerves there that Jamie couldn't quite place.</p><p>"Oh," Jamie nodded then whipped his head back, "wait what? Ow!" he clutched his head again and the Doctor clicked his tongue.</p><p>"See, I told you you were drinking too much," while the Doctor was chiding, it wasn't harsh. On the contrary, it was almost sympathetic. He rolled out of bed to walk to Jamie's side and pour him a glass of water. "Up you get Jamie, there's a good lad."</p><p>Jamie, at the Doctor's request, forced himself to sit up and watched as the Doctor took a packet from one of his inner pockets and shook the contents into the cup.</p><p>"What's that?" He asked, scrunching his nose at how the water became cloudy, dirty, looking. And the smell, that didn't help. A bitter, biting sent.</p><p>"An old hangover cure," one that was very popular on Gallifrey, "I made a batch of it while you were sleeping."</p><p>Jamie sniffed the liquid as the glass was pushed into his hand and grimaced.</p><p>The Doctor shrugged, "It's either drink that or wait for the headache and nausea to go away on it's own."</p><p>Jamie couldn't help the scrunch of his face as he raised the cup to his lips. It took three tries before he managed to bring it up to his lips and swallow a mouth full.</p><p>"Oh god!" He began to cough and gag, the Doctor quickly sweeping in to swipe the cup before he could spill it.</p><p>"Oh really Jamie it's not that bad."</p><p>"Ye...ye...stop laughing."</p><p>That made the Doctor laugh all the harder, "come on Jamie, finish this," he pushed the cup the cup into his hand once the coughing subsided.</p><p>Jamie pulled a face and this time pinched his nose before downing the contents in one swift gulp.</p><p>Before he could complain about the taste once more, the head ache dispersed.</p><p>He stared up at the Doctor, wide eyed, "oh, that..."</p><p>"Much better," the Doctor took the glass and placed it back down before sitting on the side of the bed, "wouldn't you say?"</p><p>"Aye," Jamie nodded, "thank ye."</p><p>"You're welcome Jamie."</p><p>The Doctor looked at him with a strange expression, almost as if he were waiting for something. Hopeful and yet sad.</p><p>When the moment passed, before Jamie could gather his thoughts properly, he jumped up, "well, now that you're all sorted, I'm sure that you're hungry. Come on, let's get some sandwiches." As he turned to leave the room Jamie found his voice.</p><p>"I meant what I said."</p><p>The Doctor froze, not turning around.</p><p>"What do you mean?" His hand lingered on the door handle.</p><p>Jamie felt his own heart beat tick up, "I would never be that drunk Doctor. Never. Not to forget my promise." </p><p>He saw the Doctor's shoulders tense and slipped out of the bed, holding his own breath as he approached his friend.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Jamie."</p><p>Jamie touched the Doctor's shoulder and coaxed him to turn around, surprised he went so easily.</p><p>Smiling, Jamie cupped the Doctor's cheek with a confidence he didn't feel, a grand show of bravado in lew of the possibilities before him. Good or bad, he needed to do this.</p><p>"I promised to kiss ye, I meant it."</p><p>His grin became more real when the Doctor looked surprised, a flush coloring his cheeks, encouraging Jamie all the more.</p><p>"I...I didn't think you meant it."</p><p>"That ye're handsome? That I wanted to kiss ye?" Jamie's heart beat hard in his chest, "I mean, I'm not happy that it came out that way but..." he shrugged.</p><p>"So," the Doctor swallowed, "you...really want to..."</p><p>Instead of answering with words, Jamie pressed his mouth to the Doctor's in a very gentle kiss. He pulled away almost instantly and gave a small little giggle, looking into the Doctor's startled face.</p><p>"Did I really want to? Ye daftie," Jamie said fondly before surging forward and pressing another kiss to the Doctor's mouth.</p><p>At first the Doctor seemed to melt into it then Jamie heard a muffled sound and pulled away, "hm?"</p><p>"Jamie, not to ruin this beautiful moment, but..." the Doctor hesitated, "I think you need to brush your teeth."</p><p>Jamie blinked, before actually tasting his mouth and grimacing, "oh, sorry. Sorry. Don't go anywhere okay?"</p><p>The Doctor, giddly, smiled and gave a nod, "wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>Rushing, Jamie put a massive glob of toothpaste onto his toothbrush and set about scrubbing into a froth as he brushed his teeth. </p><p>"Be thorough," he heard the Doctor say in a teasing tone followed by a squeak of the bed and he nearly gagged on the toothpaste at the implication.</p><p>When he sussed out about a minute he spat, rinsed, and ran back out into the room to see the Doctor leaning back against the pillows of the bed, shoes tucked next to his. He glanced down at his feet.</p><p>"You took my shoes off?"</p><p>"I didn't think you'd like to sleep in them," the Doctor said easily, fidgetting with his hands, seeming so very shy and small.</p><p>Jamie approached, feeling as light and warm as ever, elated that he was, for once, the one in control of the situation.</p><p>"Thank ye."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Slowly, Jamie climbed into the bed next to the Doctor and said, "why don't you and I stay in today?"</p><p>The Doctor fidgeted more, "I...I would like that."</p><p>"Me too." Jamie leaned in, cupping the other's face, "how about I finish keeping my promise?" He giggled when the Doctor made a little noise.</p><p>"I'd like that too."</p><p>Once again, and with much more mint flavor, Jamie kissed the Doctor. A full press of his mouth against the Doctor's. A real, proper, kiss that stole the other's breath. Soft, deep, and so full of love.</p><p>"Ye know what Doctor?" He said, snuggling closer.</p><p>"What's that Jamie?"</p><p>"I like Marty Grass if this is the end result."</p><p> </p><p>It took another twenty minutes before they realized that Jamie still had some of the beads on.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that it is a bit choppy but it is 2am and I need to get some sleep so I apologize if it isn't great.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>